judaismofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
613 mitzvot
Os 613 mandamentos ou 613 mitzvot (do hebraico:תרי"ג מצוות ou Taryag mitzvot sendo TaRYaG um acrônimo do valor numérico "613") é o nome dado ao conjunto de todos os mandamentos que, de acordo com o judaísmo, constam na Torá (os cinco livros de Moisés). De uma forma geral, a expressão "A Lei de Moisés" (em hebraico Torat Moshé תורת משה) também é utilizada em referência ao corpo legal judaico. Apesar de que houve muitas tentativas de codificar e enumerar os mandamentos contidos na Torá, a visão tradicional é baseada na enumeração de Maimônides. De acordo com essa tradição, estes 613 mandamentos estão divididos em "mandamentos positivos", no sentido de realizar determinadas ações (mitzvot assê, mandamentos do tipo "faça!", obrigações) e "mandamentos negativos", na qual se deve abster de certas ações (mitzvot ló taassê, mandamentos do tipo "não faça!", proibições). Existem 365 mandamentos negativos, correspondendo ao número de dias no ano solar, que é como se cada dia dissesse à pessoa "Não cometa uma transgressão hoje";Beit Chabad Os 613 preceitos da Torá e 248 mandamentos positivos, relacionado ao número de ossos ou órgãos importantes no corpo humano,Talmud Babilônico, Tratado Makot 23b-24a. Como afirmado na Jewish Virtual Library: "Há um completo entendimento que essas 613 mitzvot podem ser quebradas em 248 mitzvot positivas (uma para cada osso e órgão do corpo masculino) e 365 mitzvot negativas (para cada dia do ano solar)". isto é, como se cada membro dissesse à pessoa: "Cumpra um preceito comigo". Apesar de que o número 613 é mencionado no Talmud, sua significância real cresceu na literatura rabínica medieval tardia, incluindo muitos trabalhos listados ou arranjados pelas mitzvot. Três dos mandamentos negativos envolvem yehareg ve'al ya'avor, o que significa que "uma pessoa deve se deixar ser morta ao invés de violar este mandamento negativo", são eles o assassinato, idolatria e relações proibidas.Talmud Babilônico, Tratado Sanedrin 74a Muitas das mitzvot não podem ser observadas a partir da destruição do Segundo Templo (70 E.C.), apesar que elas ainda mantém grande significância religiosa. De acordo com um entendimento padrão, há 77 mandamentos negativos e 194 positivos que podem ser observados hoje. Há 26 mandamentos que se aplicam somente dentro da Terra de Israel.HaCohen, Yisrael Meir. The Concise Book of Mitzvoth: The Commandments which can be Observed Today, Trans., Charles Wengrov. Feldheim, 1990. Além disso, existem alguns mandamentos baseados em tempo das quais a mulher está isenta (exemplos incluem shofar, sucá, lulav, tzitzit e tefilin.Talmud Babilônico, Tratado Kidushin 29a Alguns dependem de um status especial da pessoa no judaísmo (como cohanim), enquanto outros se aplicam apenas aos homens e outros apenas às mulheres. Significado dos 613 mandamentos De acordo com o Talmud,Talmud Babilônico, Tratado Makot 23b um verso bíblico afirma que Moisés transmitiu a "Torá" de D-us para o povo judeu: "Moisés nos mandou a Torá como uma herança para a comunidade de Jacó".Deuteronômio 33:4 O Talmud relata que o valor numérico hebraico (guematria) da palavra "Torá" é 611, e combinando os 611 mandamentos de Moisés com os dois recebidos diretamente de Deus somam 613. Os dois mandamentos que D-us entregou diretamente aos judeus foram os dois primeiros dos Dez Mandamentos: isso pode ser visto a partir do fato destes estarem escritos na primeira pessoa. O Talmud atribui o número 613 ao Rabino Simlai, mas outros sábios clássicos que sustentam essa visão incluem o Rabino Shimon ben AzaiSifre, Deuteronômio 76 e o Rabino Eleazar ben Yossi, o Galileu.Midrash Agadá de Gênesis 15:1 Isso é citado nos Midrashim Shemot Rabá,Shemot Rabá 33:7 Bamidbar RabáBamidbar Rabá 13:15–16; 18:21 e o Talmud Babilônico.Talmud Babilônico, Tratado Yevamot 47b Muitos filosófos e místicos judaicos (como o Baal HaTurim, o Maharal de Praga e líderes do judaísmo hassídico) encontram alusões e cálculos inspirados na relação com o número de mandamentos. Os tzitziot ("franjas com nós") do talit ("xale orações") estão conectadas aos 613 mandamentos por interpretação: o principal comentarista da Torá, Rashi, baseia o número de nós em uma guematria: a palavra tzitzit (hebraico: ציצת (bíblico), ציצית, como soletrado na Mishná) tem o valor 600. Cada nó tem oito fios (quando dobrados) e cinco jogos de nós, totalizando 13. A soma de todos os números é 613. Isso reflete o conceito de que a utilização de uma vestimenta com tzitzit lembra seu usuário de todos os mandamentos da Torá. Obras que enumeram os mandamentos Não existe uma única lista definitiva que expõe os 613 mandamentos. As listas diferem, por exemplo, em como elas interpretam as passagens na Torá que podem ser lidas como lidando com diversos casos sob uma única lei ou diversas leis separadas. Outros "mandamentos" na Torá são restritos como atos de uma única vez, e seriam consideradas como "mitzvot" que devam ser cumpridas por outras pessoas. Na literatura rabínica, os Rishonim e estudiosos mais tardios compuseram obras para articular e justificar sua enumeração dos mandamentos: *''Sefer haMitzvot'' ("Livro dos Mandamentos") pelo Rabino Saadia Gaon *''Sefer haMitzvot'' ("Livro dos Mandamentos") por Rambam *''Sefer haChinuch'' ("Livro da Educação") *''Sefer haMitzvot haGadol'' ou SMaG ("Grande Livro de Mandamentos") pelo Rabino Moisés ben Jacó de Coucy *''Sefer haMitzvot haKatan'' ou SMaK ("Pequeno Livro de Mandamentos") pelo Rabino Isaac de Corbeil *''Sefer Yere'im'' ("Livro dos Tementes Deus") pelo Rabino Eliezer de Metz *''Sefer haMitzvot'' pelo Rabino Israel Meir Kagan (o "Chafetz Chaim") Lista de Maimônides A ordem básica da lista, de 1 a 613, é a de Maimônides, o Rambam, em sua principal obra, a Yad HaChazaká. Sua organização das mitzvot em 14 livros e 83 seções é fácil para associação e lembrança. A obra em si, escrita no século XII, é a obra legal mais compreensiva que o judaísmo possui. É um compêndio de lei que Rambam derivou e concluiu dos ensinamentos do Talmud Babilônico e de Jerusalém. Rambam, em outra de suas obras, Sefer HaMitzvot,De acordo com algumas opiniões, essa seria a introdução à sua maior obra, Yad HaChazaká. estabelece 14 princípios para decidir quais mitzvot são consideradas aptas a estarem entre as 613. Ele então divide as mitzvot em grupos positivos e negativos e lista cada uma com uma pequena descrição. A isso se refere a segunda coluna abaixo que utiliza a sigla "SM". A terceira coluna se refere ao número correspondente da mitzvá no Sefer HaChinuch. Escrito no século XIII pelo Rabino Aarão de Barcelona, ele basicamente segue a lista de Rambam, mas as organiza na ordem em que aparecem no Chumash. Essa é uma das poucas obras clássicas que incluem comentários no significado dos mandamentos. Aquelas mitzvot marcadas com a cor verde são aplicáveis nos dias de hoje.Apesar de que existem opiniões a respeito.Aish.com The 613 Commandments Isso não significa, contudo, que todas elas devam ser executadas. O melhor exemplo sendo todas aquelas mitzvot de santificação de propriedade. O Talmud traz uma determinação contra a santificação de animais para sacrifícios após a destruição do Templo, uma vez que, mesmo que tornem-se sagrados, eles não podem ser oferecidos. Isso traria problemas haláchicos e deve, portanto, ser evitado. O mesmo é verdadeiro com as leis de Nazirato. O voto, caso feito, não pode ser retirado sem sacrifícios, não devendo, então, ser feito. Outros exemplos são leis relacionadas ao tzora'as. Essas leis poderiam ser executadas a qualquer momento, caso tivéssemos o know-how.TOLWIN, Alon Israel - The 613 Mitzvot: a study guide. Aish HaTorah Publications, 1983. Jerusalém, Israel. As mitzvot assinaladas em azul são aplicáveis hoje em dia em Israel.De acordo com o Chazon Ish Descanso em Yom Kipur *92.Descansar [[Yom Kipur]] de trabalho proibido (Lev. 16:31) *93.Não fazer trabalho proibido (Lev. 23:31) *94.Infligir a si mesmo (Lev. 16:29) *95.Não comer ou beber (Lev. 23:29) Descanso nos Festivais *96.Descansar no primeiro dia de Pessach (Lev. 23:7) *97.Não fazer trabalho proibido (Lev. 23:8) *98.Descansar no sétimo dia de Pessach (Lev. 23:8) *99.Não fazer trabalho proibido (Lev. 23:8) *100.Descansar em Shavuot (Lev. 23:21) *101.Não fazer trabalho proibido (Lev. 23:21) *102.Descansar em Rosh Hashaná (Lev. 23:24) *103.Não fazer trabalho proibido (Lev. 23:25) *104.Descansar no primeiro dia de Sucot (Lev. 23:35) *105.Não fazer trabalho proibido (Lev. 23:35) *106.Descansar em Shemini Atzeret (Lev. 23:36) *107.Não fazer trabalho proibido (Lev. 23:36) Chametz e Matzá *108.Não comer chametz no dia 14 de Nissan da sexta hora em diante (Deut. 16:3) *109.Destruir todo o chametz no dia 14 de Nissan (Ex. 12:15) *110.Não comer chametz todos os sete dias (Ex. 13:3) *111.Não comer misturas contendo chametz todos os sete dias [[Pessach]] (Ex. 12:20) *112.Não ver chametz seu domínio todos os sete dias (Ex. 13:7) *113.Não encontrar chametz seu domínio todos os sete dias (Ex. 12:19) *114.Comer matzá na primeira noite de Pessach (Ex. 12:18) *115.Relatar o êxodo do Egito nessa noite (Ex. 13:18) Shofar, Sucá e Lulav *116.Escutar o shofar no primeiro dia de Tishrei [[Rosh Hashaná]] (Núm. 29:1) *117.Viver em uma sucá por sete dias do festival (Lev. 23:40) *118.Levar um lulav [[etrog]] todos os sete dias no Templo (Lev. 23:40) Shekalim *119.Cada homem deve dar meio shekel anualmente (Ex. 30:13) Santificação dos Meses *120.As cortes devem calcular e determinar em qual dia cada novo mês se inicia (Ex. 12:2) Jejuns *121.Afligir-se e gritar o shofar perante o Todo-Poderoso em tempos de catástrofe (Núm. 10:9) Livro das Mulheres Casamento *122.Adquirir uma esposa por meio de uma ketubá e kidushin (Deut. 22:13) *123.Não ter relações com mulheres não adquiridas destas maneiras (Deut. 23:18) *124.Não negar comida, roupa e relações com a sua esposa (Ex. 21:10) *125.Ter filhos dela (Gen. 1:28) Divórcio *126.Emitir um divórcio por meio de um guet (Deut. 24:1) *127.Um homem não pode casar-se novamente com sua esposa após ela ter casado com outra pessoa (Deut. 24:4) Yibum e Chalitzá *128.Fazer yibum com viúva de um irmão sem filhos (Deut. 25:5) *129.Fazer chalitzá a viúva sem filhos do yibum (Deut. 25:9) *130.A viúva não deve casar-se novamente até que os laços com seu cunhado sejam removidos (Deut. 25:5) Jovens solteiras *131.A Corte deve multar aquele que seduz uma solteira (Ex. 22:15-16) *132.O estuprador deve casar-se com a solteira (Deut. 22:29) *133.Ele não deve divorciá-la (Deut. 22:29) *134.O difamador deve permanecer casado com sua esposa (22:19) *135.Ele não deve divorciá-la (Deut. 22:19) Sotá *136.Cumprir as leis da sotá (Num. 5:30) *137.Não colocar óleo na oferenda dela (Núm. 5:15) *138.Não colocar incenso na oferenda dela (Núm. 5:15) Livro da Santidade Relações Proibidas *139.Não ter relações com a sua mãe (Lev. 18:7) *140.Não ter relações com a esposa do seu pai (Lev. 18:8) *141.Não ter relações com a sua irmã mesma mãe e/ou pai (Lev. 18:9) *142.Não ter relações com a filha da esposa do seu pai pai (Lev. 18:11) *143.Não ter relações com a filha do seu filho (Lev. 18:10) *144.Não ter relações com a sua filha (Lev. 18:10) *145.Não ter relações com a filha da sua filha (Lev. 18:10) *146.Não casar com uma mulher e sua filha (Lev. 18:17) *147.Não casar com uma mulher e a filha de seu filho (Lev. 18:17) *148.Não casar com uma mulher e a filha de sua filha (Lev. 18:17) *149.Não ter relações com a irmã do seu pai pai e/ou mãe (Lev. 18:12) *150.Não ter relações com a irmã da sua mãe (Lev. 18:13) *151.Não ter relações com a esposa do irmão do seu pai pai (Lev. 18:14) *152.Não ter relações com a esposa do seu filho (Lev. 18:15) *153.Não ter relações com a esposa do seu irmão pai e/ou mãe (Lev. 18:16) *154.Não ter relações com a irmã da sua esposa (Lev. 18:18) *155.Um homem não pode ter relações com um animal (Lev. 18:23) *156.Uma mulher não pode ter relações com um animal (Lev. 18:23) *157.Não ter relações homossexuais (Lev. 18:22) *158.Não ter relações homossexuais com o seu pai (Lev. 18:7) *159.Não ter relações homossexuais com o irmão do seu pai (Lev. 18:14) *160.Não ter relações com uma mulher casada (Lev. 18:19) *161.Não ter relações com uma mulher impura por menstruação (Lev. 18:19) *162.Não casar-se com gentios (Deut. 7:3) *163.Não deixar que homens amonitas e moabitas casem-se com filhas do povo judeu (Deut. 23:4) *164.Não impedir que uma terceira geração de convertidos egípcios case-se com judeus (Deut. 23:8-9) *165.Não abster-se de casar com terceira geração de um convertido edomita (Deut. 23:8-9) *166.Não deixar um mamzer casar-se com judeus (Deut. 23:3) *167.Não deixar um eunuco casar-se com judeus (Deut. 23:2) *168.Não castrar ninguém do sexo masculino animais (Lev. 22:24) *169.O Sumo-Sacerdote não pode casar-se com uma viúva (Lev. 21:14) *170.O Sumo-Sacerdote não pode ter relações com uma viúva nem mesmo fora do casamento (Lev. 21:15) *171.O Sumo-Sacerdote deve casar-se com uma mulher virgem (Lev. 21:13) *172.Um sacerdote não pode casar-se com uma divorciada (Lev. 21:7) *173.Um sacerdote não pode casar-se com uma zoná mulher que teve relações com alguém que ela é proibida de casar (Lev. 21:7) *174.Um sacerdote não pode casar-se com uma chalalá ou produto de 169-173 (Lev. 21:7) *175.Não ter contato físico prazeroso com qualquer mulher proibida (Lev. 18:6) Alimentos Proibidos *176.Examinar os sinais de animais para distinguir entre o kasher e o não-kasher (Lev. 11:2) *177.Examinar os sinais de aves para distinguir entre o kasher e o não-kasher (Deut. 14:11) *178.Examinar os sinais do peixe para distinguir entre o kasher e o não-kasher (Lev. 11:9) *179.Examinar os sinais do gafanhoto para distinguir entre o kasher e o não-kasher (Lev. 11:21) *180.Não comer animais não-kasher (Lev. 11:4) *181.Não comer aves não-kasher (Lev. 11:13) *182.Não comer peixe não-kasher (Lev. 11:11) *183.Não comer insetos voadores não-kasher (Deut. 14:11) *184.Não comer criaturas não-kasher que rastejam na terra (Lev. 11:41) *185.Não comer larvas (Lev. 11:44) *186.Não comer vermes encontrados em frutas no chão deixarem a fruta (Lev. 11:42) *187.Não comer criaturas que vivem na água ser peixes (Lev. 11:43) *188.Não comer a carne de um animal que morreu sem um abate ritualístico (Deut. 14:21) *189.Não se beneficiar de um touro condenado a ser apedrejado (Ex. 21:28) *190.Não comer a carne de um animal que foi mortalmente ferido (Ex. 22:30) *191.Não comer um membro arrancado de um animal vivo (Deut. 12:23) *192.Não comer sangue (Lev. 3:17) *193.Não comer certas gorduras de animais puros (Lev. 3:17) *194.Não comer o tendão da coxa (Gen. 32:33) *195.Não comer leite e carne cozinhados juntos (Ex. 23:19) *196.Não comer leite e carne juntos (Ex. 34:26) *197.Não comer pão da nova colheita de grãos de 16 de Nissan (Lev. 23:14) *198.Não comer grãos torrados da nova colheita de grãos de 16 de Nissan (Lev. 23:14) *199.Não comer grãos amadurecidos da nova colheita de grãos de 16 de Nissan (Lev. 23:14) *200.Não comer a fruta de uma árvore durante seus três primeiros anos (Lev. 19:23) *201.Não comer sementes diversas plantadas em um vinhedo (Deut. 22:9) *202.Não comer alimentos que não tiveram o dízimo retirado (Lev. 22:15) *203.Não beber vinho derramado em serviço a ídolos (Deut. 32:38) Abate *204.Abater ritualmente um animal antes de comê-lo (Deut. 12:21) *205.Não abater um animal e sua cria no mesmo dia (Lev. 22:28) *206.Cobrir o sangue de um animal selvagem ou ave abatidos terra (Deut. 17:13) *207.Não pegar o pássaro-mãe com os filhotes em um ninho (Deut. 22:6) *208.Libertar o pássaro-mãe se você o pegou (Deut. 22:7) Livro da Magnificência Juramentos *209.Não jurar em falso em nome de Deus (Lev. 19:12) *210.Não tomar o nome de Deus em vão (Ex. 20:7) *211.Não negar quando algo de valor foi deixado em sua possessão (Lev. 19:11) *212.Não jurar em falso quando alguma coisa de valor foi deixado em sua possessão (Lev. 19:11) *213.Jurar em nome de Deus para confirmar a verdade (quando tido como necessário pela corte) (Deut. 10:20) Votos *214.Cumprir que foi pronunciado e fazer o que foi jurado (Deut. 23:24) *215.Não quebrar juramentos ou promessas (Núm. 3:30) *216.Ter promessas e juramentos anulados são as leis de anulação de promessas explícitas na Torá (Núm. 3:30) Nazir *217.O nazir deve deixar seu cabelo crescer (Num. 6:5) *218.Ele não deve cortar seu cabelo enquanto for um nazir (Num. 6:5) *219.Ele não deve beber vinho, misturas de vinho ou mesmo vinagre de uva (Num. 6:3) *220.Ele não deve comer uvas frescas (Num. 6:3) *221.Ele não deve comer passas (Num. 6:3) *222.Ele não deve comer sementes de uva (Num. 6:4) *223.Ele não deve comer casca de uva (Num. 6:4) *224.Ele não deve estar sob o mesmo teto que um cadáver (Num. 6:6) *225.Ele não deve ter contato com mortos (Num. 6:7) *226.Ele deve raspar o cabelo depois de trazer sacrifícios como término de seu nazirato (Num. 6:18) Valores Estimados e Votos de Consagração ao Santuário *227.Estimar o valor de pessoas conforme determinado pela Torá (Lev. 27:2) *228.Estimar o valor de animais consagrados (Lev. 27:12-13) *229.Estimar o valor de casas consagradas (Lev. 27:14) *230.Estimar o valor de terras consagradas (Lev. 27:16) *231.Cumprir as leis de dedicação de possessões santuário (Lev. 27:28) *232.Não vender o que foi dedicado ao santuário (Lev. 27:28) *233.Não redimir o que foi dedicado ao santuário (Lev. 27:28) Livro das Sementes Semeaduras Misturadas *234.Não plantar sementes distintas juntas (Lev. 19:19) *235.Não plantar grãos ou vegetais em um vinhedo (Deut. 22:9) *236.Não miscigenar animais de diferentes espécies (Lev. 19:19) *237.Não trabalhar com diferentes animais juntos (Deut. 22:10) *238.Não usar shatnez (um tecido feito de algodão e linho) (Deut. 22:11) DeRabanan As Sete Mitzvot deRabanan (Aramaico שבע מצוות דרבנן, Hebraico, שבע מצוות להרבנים translit. Sheva Mitzvot LeHaRabanim) são sete decretos de fonte rabínica, e não bíblica (deoraita). De acordo com uma técnica mnemônica, as mitzvot formam o acrônimo bíblico שמ"ע בנ"י (Shemá Beni, em português, "Ouve, meu filho"Provérbios 1:8). Ver também *Dez mandamentos *Torá Oral *Mandamentos rabínicos (Mitzvot derabanan) *Leis de Noé * Cafetorah - 613 mandamentos por Maimônides Lista separada por mandamentos positivos e negativos. * Beit Chabad 613 mitsvot * [http://ohr.edu/yhiy/article.php/973 Taryag: "Origem" dos 613 mandamentos (Ohr Somayach)] * Lista das 613 Mitzvot (Judaism 101) * [http://www.jewishvirtuallibrary.org/jsource/Judaism/613_mitzvot.html As 613 Mitzvot de acordo com Sefer Hamitzvot do Rambam (Jewish Virtual Library)] * As 248 Mitzvot Positivas * As 365 Mitzvot Negativas * Aish.com The 613 Commandments] Categoria:Mitzvot